


Sammen

by XioNin



Series: The In-Between (Sesong 4) [12]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, grown up points, pre-s4, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Because the first clip has me all in my feels.





	

Are there gaming-type levels to being nervous? Because Even thinks he might just have the high score.

He has this idea. He’s had it for a while. And with the sustained chaotic state of the kollektiv, his idea has come to full boil.

So, he’s done a little research. Found the perfect spot. Priced out a van. He even double-checked with his mom that, yes, it would be okay and, no, she won’t cry herself to sleep every night if he promises to call. Every night.

There’s only one thing left to do. Ask Isak.

These aren’t butterflies in his stomach, they’re velociraptors.

It could be a horrible idea. The worst. Like chocolate sauce on fish, or the series finale of Dexter, just the absolute worst.

But.

Even doesn’t think so, not really. He thinks it’s the best idea to ever become an idea. He believes it’ll be perfect. Not because he and Isak are perfect and never disagree on anything. They do. They’ve gone a few nights without speaking, but it always blows over. Whatever it is they’ve argued about never lingers. It’s just the way it is with them. Passionate. Calm. Volatile. Quiet.

They’ve shared so much, and there’s so much yet to come. And Even wants to do it all with Isak. Everything, and always with him.

He hears Isak chatting animatedly with Eskild as he makes his way down the hall to his room.

Even is sprawled out across Isak’s bed, his favorite place in the whole goddamned world.

Isak strides into the room, all long legs and attitude, and shuts the door behind him. He leans against it like the weight of the universe is on his shoulders.

“Everything alright?” Even sits up, ready to do whatever it takes to wipe the look of exasperation off of Isak’s face.

His boyfriend rolls his eyes toward the ceiling and exhales. “I can’t do this anymore.”

Even stills. Those five words are terrifying to him. He’s had nightmares about them. He takes a breath, though. Because this isn’t one of his nightmares. Isak isn’t talking about _them_. Right?

“Do…?” Despite his reasoning, his voice is shaky.

Isak must notice because his head snaps down. He gasps, eyes wide, and moves quickly toward the bed. He drops to the floor, kneeling between Even’s spread legs.

Even sighs with relief when Isak takes his head into his hands and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“What? I’m not.”

Isak smirks. “Stop waiting for the other shoe to drop, Even. I’m not talking about us, for fuck’s sake. It’s been four months. I’m not running, okay?”

Even swallows the unexpected lump in his throat and nods.

Isak sits back on his heels. “I can’t live here anymore.”

Oh.  
Oh!

Even’s heart leaps into a gallop in his chest. Talk about perfect timing.

“Really?”

“We’re all tripping over one another, it’s insane.”

Even hums in agreement. “Well, now that you mention it…”

“Noora sleeping on the couch was okay, at first, but I didn’t think she’d, you know, stay there. I thought it was temporary.”

“I know.”

“But she doesn’t seem to have anywhere else to go. And I feel like an asshole because this was her room, you know?”

“Yeah, but-“

“I mean, I know she moved out, but I still feel like a…a…”

“An outsider?”

Isak nods. “Yeah, exactly.”

Even takes Isak’s face into his hands and kisses him. “You are not and never could be an outsider, here. These guys love you.”

He delights when Isak melts a little under his touch.

“Thanks, baby. I know, really.” Isak sighs, leaning back. “But it’s got me thinking.”

He lifts his moss-green gaze to Even’s. His expression is cautious. Hopeful.

“About?”

Isak takes a deep breath. “WhatifyouandIgotaplacetogether?”

Even’s heart is now trying to beat its way out of his chest. Stunned isn’t the word. All he can do is stare.

Isak is staring right back. Holding his breath, it seems.

“Is that a colossally stupid idea?”

Even slowly shakes his head. “Nei.”

Isak frowns. “Nei? As in you don’t want to move in with me?”

“What? No. I meant it’s not a stupid idea.”

Isak’s relief is palpable, his grin too irresistible. Even kisses him again.

“It’s a fantastic idea,” he says against his lips. “The best idea ever. I’m so glad I had it first.”

Isak leans back. “Bullshit.”

Even grins. “Nope. I was going to ask you when you came in here.”

Isak shoves Even’s shoulder, laughing. “No, you weren’t.”

“I was.”

“Was not.”

“There’s a flat about ten minutes from here. The price isn’t bad.”

Isak stills, his mouth going slack as he looks at Even with something like awe.

“You’re serious.”

Even nods. “Yes. I’ve priced everything out, talked to my mom about it.”

“She’s okay with it? With you being away from home?”

Even arches an eyebrow. “Issy, I’m grown-ass man.”

Isak laughs. It’s musical. “Yes you are, but…”

“I know,” Even assures him. “And yeah, she’s okay as long as I check in regularly. It’ll take some time for her to get used to me being on my own.”

Isak moves closer, wedging himself between Even’s thighs. “You won’t be on your own. You’ll be with me.”

“Does that mean you want to?”

Isak nods once. “I do.”

“With me?”

He snorts. “Who the fuck else, Even? Yes, with you. So, tell me about the flat.”

“Well, it’s a one bedroom.”

“I like it already.”


End file.
